


Out of Your System

by Ross_Winchester



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ross_Winchester/pseuds/Ross_Winchester
Summary: They were just cuddling innocently on the couch. There really should be no reason for Peter to be feeling hot and bothered, but his body seems to have other plans.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 223





	Out of Your System

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is a trans guy on testosterone in this fic and his anatomy is referred to as a cock.   
> Ages aren’t specified so imagine whatever you want.

They were just cuddling innocently on the couch, Tony on his back while Peter lays on his stomach on top of him using Tony's chest as a pillow. Their legs slotted together comfortably as Tony absentmindedly rubs at Peter's back. They're relaxing together as the television plays a show they’re only half paying attention to. There really should be no reason for Peter to be feeling hot and bothered, but his body seems to have other plans.

Between Peter’s young age and his new hormones, he gets horny at the drop of a hat. Which is why now he’s feeling an aching need pool in his belly with his groin pressed against Tony’s hip. Tony’s fingers are like sparks dancing on Peter’s skin when they find their way under the hem of his shirt, and the feeling only fuels the needy ache between Peter’s legs. 

Peter tentatively presses his hips down against Tony’s and he stifles a groan, the pressure on his cock shooting a spark of pleasure down his spine. It's gotten more sensitive over the last few months as it's been growing bigger. Even light touches like his jeans rubbing against him can cause him a sudden jolt of pleasure. 

Peter tries to discreetly rock his hips downwards again, chasing the feeling, but this time he lets out a small hiss that snags Tony’s attention and he looks down at Peter, “Something wrong?” he asks lightly. 

Peter blushes, embarrassed at getting caught and he shakes his head as he hides his face in Tony’s chest giving a soft “no”. It's not that Tony’s really cares, but Peter is still self conscious about his newly increased sex drive due to the testosterone flowing through him. 

Tony easily picks up on what’s going on, it's not the first time something like this has happened. He smirks down at Peter gently lifting his chin to pull him out of hiding. “No need to be shy, sweetheart. What do you want, baby boy?” Tony’s voice is low and he knows what he's doing to Peter with those names. 

Peter can feel wetness between his legs increase and little cock strain to get hard, making it even more sensitive. He doesn’t need any help getting horny, that’s for sure, but Tony’s dirty talk always turns him on even more. He grinds down on Tony again, forgoing being secretive about it now that the gig is up. “This,” he groans as cock rubs against Tony’s solid thigh. 

Peter can both hear and feel the pleased rumble that comes from Tony’s chest as he feels his hands snake down to his ass, slipping under Peter’s waistband to get two handfuls of Peter’s ass. Tony’s hands urge Peter on as he starts up a rhythm of rocking his cock into Tony. “That’s it baby, make yourself feel good. You like grinding against Daddy’s leg, hm?” 

Peter’s blush from before deepens at Tony’s words and he only nods in response. He can feel his wetness start to dampen his sweatpants and he knows he's going to make a mess of himself, but Peter can’t really bring himself to care. He could change later but he wants to cum now. He grinds down on Tony faster and more firmly, desperate to satisfy the throbbing ache. Small whines and gasps fall from his lips as he pushes himself closer with every thrust of his hips. 

Tony watches hungrily as his boyfriend humps against his leg, growing hard himself, finding it extremely hot to see Peter lose himself, trying to get off this way. His hands knead at Peter’s ass and pull him closer down on top of him. “Come on baby,” Tony encourages, his voice thick with arousal. “Cum like this. Cum in your pants grinding your little cock against me.” 

Peter moans at Tony’s filthy words and his walls clench down around nothing as he gets even wetter. His thrusts become more desperate and erratic as he gets closer to falling over the edge. “Fuck, Tony! Gonna cum…” Peter cries out and his voice cracks. After a few more passes of Peter’s hips the pressure inside him finally bursts and he cums with a drawn out moan. He continues to roll his hips against Tony through his orgasm, but less frantic now, riding his high. 

Eventually Peter stops moving, his cock too sensitive to take anymore stimulation and lays boneless on top of Tony letting out a big sigh. “Feel better now that that’s out of your system?” Tony asks with a small laugh. He pulls his hands out of Peter’s pants and brushes Peter’s now slightly sweaty bangs away from his face. 

“Mmmm, yeah,” Peter replies. He can feel Tony’s obvious erection pressing against his stomach from his position laying on top of him. He slips a hand between the two of them and palms at Tony’s hard on. “But I think now you have something to get out of your system,” Peter says with a mischievous grin, “And I think I can help with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated.


End file.
